Along with development of network technology, there appear various kinds of song recording application software in terminals, and users may run the application software, select and play accompanying music of songs, follow the accompanying music and record their own voices through microphones of the terminals, thereby synthesizing the songs sung by themselves. At present, a song recording process of song recording application software is usually as follows: accompanying music of a song is selected at first for song singing and recording, if it is expected to continue recording songs, accompanying music of a next song is continued to be selected for song singing and recording, and such operations are repeated. Such a manner is too complicated in operation when multiple songs are required to be recorded.